Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device and a control method thereof, and particularly relates to an adapter, a portable electronic device and a charge control method thereof.
Related Art
In recent years, various portable electronic devices are quickly developed, and functions thereof are developed towards a trend of diversified functions. Moreover, as a power is highly used, a charge demand of the portable electronic device is greatly increased. Generally, the power of the portable electronic device can be provided by an external power adapter or an internal battery pack. Moreover, in response to various charge demands, a charge control between the portable electronic device and the power adapter becomes complicated, which increases a design cost and design complexity of the portable electronic device and the power adapter.